degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zig Novak
Zigmund "Zig" Novak is a freshman (Grade 9) at Degrassi Community School. He's handsome, charming, and obsessed with skateboarding. His home life isn't much fun, so he makes the most of his days at Degrassi—flirting with the girls and making his guy friends laugh. Zig finds himself in detention on a regular basis, but he can usually talk his way out of trouble. He is currently dating Tori Santamaria and is best friends with Maya Matlin and Tristan Milligan. He is the Power Squad mascot and currently a member in the band, WhisperHug. Zig is portrayed by Ricardo Hoyos. Character History Season 11 In Underneath It All, Zig begins at Degrassi Community School along with his fellow Junior High classmates, Tori and Tristan. On his first day, he encounters a new, artsy girl named Maya, who he invites to the Dot after school. Zig tells Maya that he broke up with Tori because he didn't want to start high school with a girlfriend. Zig takes Tori back because he realizes that wasn't really a good reason, but remains friends with Maya. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Zig is seen waiting for Tori to come to the skatepark with him. She agrees and leaves with him, upsetting Tristan. Later, Zig is seen in The Dot after receiving an invitation to meet someone there. He assumes the invitation is from Tori, but she shows up and hugs him after receiving the same invitation thinking she was invited there by him. Tristan explains he gave them the invitations, and tells them he wants to be friends with both of them, and suggests they do a music act for the Coffee House. Zig agrees but looks unsure. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Zig doesn’t see a spot for him in Tristan and Tori's two man cabaret show Half a Heart. Zig tries to work with Tristan and suggests a rap. Unfortunately, Tristan sees this as an insult to his creative masterpiece. Zig tells Tristan that his song is campy and Tori admits that she thinks they should leave Half A Heart as a good memory from their summer camp performance.Tristan decides to forge ahead with Half a Heart. After Tristan gets booed onstage, Tori runs on stage to complete the half of Tristan’s heart that’s missing. Zig also joins them for his rap part. In Need You Now (1), Zig wants Tori to film him skateboarding for a contest. When Tori has to leave he tells her the deadline is tonight and he wants it to be good, and suggest Maya would help him to get Tori to stay. In Need You Now (2), Zig goes to the gym looking for Tori, and see's her as the mascot. Zig tells her he can't come support her due to skateboarding. Zig is then asked by Tori to come to the game, he once again rather go with the guy skateboarding than the football game and support Tori. Saying that's not really his thing, Tori leaves the room, and Zig is left compelled. Zig shows up at the game as the new mascot, and now Tori can be on the team. In Smash Into You (1), Zig is seen at the skatepark skateboarding. In Smash Into You (2), Zig is seen on the double date with Tori, Tristan and Adam. He is also seen talking to Adam when Tori runs off to comfort Tristan. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), he joined Tori, Maya and Tristan at the mall. When Tori mentioned getting breast reduction surgery, Zig expressed concern, but Tori quickly reassured him that her parents said no. As the topic shifted to lingerie and the possibility of Maya getting breast implants, Zig quietly walked away from the group. Later, he tweeted "Lesson learned. Shopping with (them) is….informative. I’ll stay at the skate park next time." In Got Your Money (1), Zig is first seen talking to Maya where she reveals that he made it into WhisperHug. Tori comes up and congratulates him and they all walk into class where she states that their four-month anniversary is the next day. He says he has a great surprise planned and she claps excitedly, saying that she'll wear her new dress and he can wear anything except the khaki uniform pants. She says the reason being that the only other person that still wears them is his friend Damon because he can't afford anything else. Upon walking out of class, he spots the lost-and-found and steals a pair of jeans. He is later shown with Damon at his mother's store where he is looking for something to give to Tori. His mother gives him a bracelet that had just came in and he says that she will love it. After rehearsing Be My Someone with his band the next day, Mo brings up the times for more practices where Zig says he can't do anything that night because of his anniversary. Imogen asks what he got her and he excitedly shows the bracelet but is shot down by his bandmates and called cheap. Maya then tells him that Tori spent her allowance from the past five years for his present. After walking out of practice, he is greeted by Tori in the hallway and says he has to cancel their date due to band practice and the fact that a four-month anniversary isn't really a thing. She gets upset and walks away from him saying that they were gonna make it their thing. In another class, he tries to join a group with Tori and Maya but Tori is ignoring him and Maya says he should leave. Damon joins him and tells him about the dine-and-dash to win back Tori. He asks for Maya's help and meets her and Tori at Little Miss Steaks where he apologizes and they make up. Marisol hands them the menu and he tells Tori to get whatever she'd like. Upon receiving the bill, Zig tells Tori to meet him outside and he leaves without paying. He runs out of the street with Tori and kisses her saying his heart is racing. In Got Your Money (2), he is sitting with his guitar the day after where Tori comes behind him, happy to see him. They walk to the front of the school where Maya meets them and says that Marisol got WhisperHug to perform at the dance. They are all excited when the girls leave for class and Marisol approaches Zig. She says that he owes him $50 for the $35 bill and the fact that she deserves a generous tip for the stunt he pulled. He says he doesn't have the money on him and she threatens him by saying if she doesn't get the money in 24 hours, she will tell Tori what he did and send Mo to collect. Later that day, he is walking with Tori in the main hall of the school where she points out the booth for tickets for the dance. They discover that nobody is covering the booth and that the ticket money is still there. Tori says she'll meet him later as the bell rings and Zig takes the money and hides it in his binder. Later on, Zig walks into one of the hallways to see lockers being searched. Maya and Tori tell him that somebody stole the dance money and he begins to get nervous. Officer Turner tells him to open his locker and it is searched. He then tells Zig to open his guitar case and he is clean there too. Zig nervously speeds into the band room and takes out the money pouch where Tori and Maya walk in. He gives Maya the money and she says she won't say anything but Tori is very upset. She asks why he would do it and says it's like she doesn't even know him to which he agrees and walks out. While working at his mother's store, his mom asks if he should be preparing for his dance. He tells her what he did, saying everybody hates him, especially Tori. She gives him the money to pay back Marisol and tells him to go to the dance because people are counting on him. He joins his bandmates and hands Marisol her money and before they go to perform, Tori pulls him back asking why he gave her the money and he reveals that he dined-and-dashed. He tells her that he is poor and he didn't want to lose her for not being able to give her nice things. He performs Be My Someone with the band and gets a loud applause, while Tori walks to the front of the crowd and stares at him. At the end of the night, he helps his mom with the trash and tells her to go inside the store and watch TV. Damon approaches and Zig says he doesn't want company. Damon then shows that Tori followed him. The two rekindle their relationship and Zig brings Tori inside to meet his mother. In Rusty Cage (1), Zig is seen with Tori, Tristan, Cam and Maya at karaoke night. He is seen singing on stage when Cam arrives and playing air guitar with Tori and Tristan as Cam and Maya sang their duet. In Sabotage (1), he joins Tori, Tristan and Dave at the mall for the West Drive talent contest, but apparently doesn't participate as he isn't wearing a contestant number. When Dave wins the contest, he joins them for pizza. In Scream (1), he is seen wandering around backstage when Tori and Tristan are talking about how his first kiss will be with Dave. While Tori tells him not to worry, Zig tells him he should find one and she implies for him to leave. In Scream (2), he is seen searching for Tristan with Maya and Tori. He keeps calling him while the others search for him. He goes with the girls to tell Owen and helps convince Tristan to go perform. In Building a Mystery (1), Zig is seen heading band practice when Becky asks him if Adam is able to hang out with her. He then tells her that they need to practice for Battle of the Bands. Trivia *Zig is into skateboarding. *In the Season 11 opening, Zig is shown to be playing the cymbals; whereas, in the Season 12 opening, he is playing the electric guitar (and is implied to be singing). It is unknown whether he takes band class. *His Twitter *He and Tori were in a relationship for about a month before coming to Degrassi. They got back together with the help of Maya, who had a crush on him. *He is the 4th Power Squad Mascot, the first was J.T. Yorke, the second being Danny Van Zandt and Derek Haig, and third being Tori Santamaria. *He is of Russian descent. *His family owns a convenience store that's struggling to make a profit. *As of Got Your Money (1), Tori and Zig have been dating for 4 months. *Zig is in a band called WhisperHug. *It is revealed in the promo of the second half of Season 12, that he is going to kiss Maya, but he is currently in a relationship with Tori, and Maya is with Campbell. *In Got Your Money (2) it's revealed that he doesn't have a cell phone because he couldn't afford one. By Scream (2), he had acquired a (possibly prepaid) flip phone. Quotes *(To Maya): "If you could save a life, would you?" (first line) *"Scoundrel?" *(To Maya): "So I heard about this new place called The Dot. I was gonna go check it out after school...You should come." *(To Adam about LGBT): "What does the "T" stand for, anyway?" *"That felt good!" *(To Tori): "You love me? That's really cool. Me too." *(to Mrs. Novak): "I hate being poor!" Relationships *Tori Santamaria **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Approximately a month before Underneath It All '(1133) ***Break Up: Before 'Underneath It All (1133) ****Reason: Zig didn't want to start high school with a girlfriend. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Underneath It All (1133) ***Break Up: Got Your Money (2) (1206) ****Reason: Zig stole money from the Student Council. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: Got Your Money (2) (1206) Category:Freshmen Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Musician Category:Mascot